1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate and a method for manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, example embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate used for a display apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an array substrate, an opposing substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the opposing substrate. A high transmissive LCD apparatus having a color-filter on array (“COA”) substrate in which a color filter is formed on an array substrate has been developed. A black matrix on Array (“BOA”) substrate in which a light blocking element is formed on the COA substrate has been developed to prevent the COA substrate and the opposing substrate having the light blocking element from being misaligned with each other when combined with each other, and a black column spacer (“BCS”) in which a light blocking pattern and a maintaining element maintaining a gap between the light blocking pattern and the substrate include substantially same material, has been developed.
The BCS includes a light blocking portion and a maintaining portion. The BCS has an advantage in a smear margin which means an amount of restoration of the substrate from a pressed state to an initial state, so that the BCS has a high definition. Accordingly, a taper angle which is an angle between the light blocking portion and the maintaining portion should be increased to have the higher definition. The taper angle may be controlled by changing a ratio of elements of the BCS substrate. In general, the BCS substrate includes a polymer and a monomer. The BCS substrate has the higher definition, as a portion of the polymer is decreased with respect to the portion of the monomer. However, an upper portion of the maintaining portion of the BCS substrate may be more recessed during a baking process in manufacturing the BCS substrate, as the portion of the polymer is decreased.
Since the maintaining portion supports an upper substrate and a bottom substrate, a cell gap may not be uniform and a blur may occur on a screen if the upper portion of the maintaining portion of the BCS substrate is recessed.